


Priceless

by peripety



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peripety/pseuds/peripety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Brian and Justin following Justin's little trip to New York in episode 1x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

  
Justin just happened to arrive at the loft at the same time the mail did, bringing it up to Brian with the boundless eagerness and resiliency you only have when you're almost-eighteen and still believe you own the world and those in it you love. Brian made a show of accepting both the mail and Justin's presence at his door with an exaggerated expression of patience that either didn't fool - or didn't deter - the little fucker because he pressed himself against Brian, angling shamelessly for a kiss. Brian obliged, of course, but smirked about it as he moved away to pour himself a drink and loosen his tie.

"Wanna go to Woody's with me?" Justin asked flopping onto one of the bar stools. "Have something to eat?"

"Later," Brian answered, staring at Justin over the rim of his glass with a look that brought an answering grin to Justin's face. Setting the glass down, Brian's attention was momentarily distracted from thoughts of a pre-dinner fuck by the envelope sitting on top of the pile of mail. He slit open his gold card bill and unfolded it. After perusing it silently for a moment he began to read off the charges.

"One first class one-way airline ticket from Pittsburgh International to JFK: $729.36."

Justin swallowed hard as Brian read that in a coldly pedantic voice. "It, uh, was the only seat they had left."

"One cab ride from JFK to the hotel: $45.00."

Justin squirmed. "Well, I couldn't walk, could I? I might have gotten lost or mugged or something."

"Two night stay at the Waldorf - including mini-bar, room service, and in-room movie rentals: $1,225.96."

Justin bit his lip. "I, ummm, couldn't think of the name of any other hotels."

Brian gave him a long look from under his lashes. "Holiday Inn? Motel 6? I suppose I should thank god you never heard of the Four Seasons." Brian tossed down the bill. He stalked around the breakfast bar and, twisting one hand into the front of Justin's shirt, yanked him to his feet so fast that Justin stumbled against Brian and one of his arms had to come up to steady himself with.

Swallowing again, Justin stared up into hard, glittering eyes as Brian spoke, breath warm on Justin's face, as he finished itemizing the list.

"One into-the-mattress-fuck of the blond drama princess who stole your credit card..." Brian paused, brows quirking up as if waiting to hear the answer, and suddenly, with that, all of Justin's tension dissolved.

With a brilliant smile Justin melted into Brian. _"...priceless!"_  



End file.
